


Oh Clone of Mine

by jas_onlyhuman119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Twins, beware:swearingahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Dean's twin sister & being in a relationship with Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Clone of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Swearing ahead.  
> I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I just made the plot, so please, no copying or stealing.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greeted not so happily.

"Hello, Dean. I am truly sorry about yesterday. I-" Castiel tried to explain, but Dean cut him off.

"Don't worry about it," Dean said with a wave of his hand. "It happens, right?"

Dean was acting very out of character, Cas noticed. Especially, since Dean and Sam caught (y/n) and Castiel making out in the kitchen. It was a huge misunderstanding; the couple thought the boys were out of the bunker.

"Um, Cas, you know, (y/n) and I are twins, right?"

Yesterday was so not cool, Dean thought. He liked Cas just fine, but Cas was sucking face with Dean's baby sister… Fine, baby sister by ten minutes. True, (y/n) could kick some demon ass and angel ass to boot, but still, NOT COOL. So, Dean devised a plan to make sure Castiel didn't kiss or even touch (y/n), at least for a while.

"Yes, you and (y/n) are siblings produced from the same pregnancy," Castiel explained cautiously. "However, you and (y/n) are fraternal twins meaning you two came from two separate eggs that were fertilized at the same time."

"Exactly, Cas." Dean tightly smiled. "And since (y/n) and I are twins, it means you're technically kissing me."

Dean wished he had a camera, Castiel's reaction was comical. His brows knitted together and his eyes blew up into round, blue, saucers. Dean was trying so hard to keep his "serious face." He wanted to laugh so badly.

"Just keep that in mind the next time you decide to… well… make out with my twin sister."

My job is done, Dean thought triumphantly. He pat Castiel on the shoulder and began to walk away.

"That is highly improbable, Dean." Castiel said, snapping out of his shocked state.

Damn.

"It is improbable," Cas continued much to Dean's dismay. "Because you came from one egg and (y/n) came from the other. So if anything, I am kissing (y/n), the individual, not your twin. Furthermore, (y/n) is the only one I think about when we are together, especially when we are… making out."

"Angel!" (y/n) squealed as she tackled Castiel in a hug. She wrapped her arms around Cas' neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. (y/n) then kissed him heatedly and passionately, causing Dean to shutter in horror.

"Come on, guys? Can't you wait until I'm out of the room."

"Nice try, oh clone of mine. I heard pretty much everything."

"I was born first." Dean complained/clarified.

"True," (y/n) grinned. "But there is no way you can make Cas feel the way I do." She concluded, going back to kissing her angel, Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I just made the plot, so please, no copying or stealing.  
> Remember, I have more than one account that I post my stories to. Thank you.


End file.
